heavymetalfandomcom-20200223-history
Stevie Ray Vaughan discography
Stevie Ray Vaughan was an American blues rock guitarist, singer, and songwriter, and the frontman for the band Double Trouble. During his career he released four studio albums, one live album, and several singles. At the time of his death on August 27, 1990, Stevie Ray Vaughan left behind a large collection of recordings. Over the years, his record companies have continued to issue his music in various formats. Since Jimmie Vaughan, his brother, took control of his intellectual property rights after his death, over 12 Vaughan albums have appeared in the main U.S. albums chart. Several of these have also placed in charts in more than 6 countries around the world. After his death, Vaughan's record company Sony Music Entertainment continued to issue his albums. These comprise studio outtakes/alternate takes, jams, and live recordings. Albums Studio albums Live albums Compilations and box sets Extended plays Singles Video albums Music videos With other artists * (1983) David Bowie, Let's Dance * (1983) Johnny Copeland, Texas Twister-"Don't Stop By the Creek, Son" and "When the Rain Starts Fallin'" * (1984) Marcia Ball, Soulful Dress-"Soulful Dress" * (1985) Lonnie Mack, Strike Like Lightning-"Hound Dog Man," "Satisfy Susie," "Double Whammy," "If You Have to Know," and "Oreo Cookie Blues" * (1985) Roy Head, Living For A Song * (1985) Bennie Wallace, Twilight Time-"All Night Dance" and "Trouble In Mind" * (1986) Gung Ho, original soundtrack * (1986) James Brown, Gravity-"Living in America" * (1986) Don Johnson, Heartbeat-"Heartache Away" and "Love Roulette" * (1986) Teena Marie, Emerald City-"You So Heavy" * (1987) Stevie Wonder, Characters-"Come Let Me Make Your Love Come Down" * (1987) Jennifer Warnes, Famous Blue Raincoat-"First We Take Manhattan" * (1987) A.C. Reed, I'm In The Wrong Business-"I Can't Go on This Way," "These Blues Is Killing Me," and "Miami Strut" * (1988) Brian Slawson, Distant Drums-"Bumble Bee Blues" * (1988) Bill Carter, Loaded Dice-"Loaded Dice," "Na Na Ne Na Nay," and "Chain of Fools" * (1989) Zucchero, Zucchero-"Mama" (Madre Dolcissima) * (1990) Bob Dylan, Under the Red Sky-"10,000 Men," "God Knows," and "Cat's in the Well" * (1994) Doyle Bramhall, Bird Nest on the Ground-"Too Sorry" * (1994) The Unplugged Collection, Volume One ("Pride And Joy")16 * (1996) Jerry Lynn Williams, The Peacemaker-"Just How You Play the Game" * (2006) Marc Benno and the Nightcrawlers, Crawlin (Blue Skunk Music) Bootleg recordings Stevie Ray Vaughan's bootleg recordings are performances by Vaughan that have attained some level of public circulation without being available as a legal release. The term most often refers to audio recordings, but also includes video performances. Bootleg recordings arise from a multitude of sources, including broadcast performances, recordings of live shows, test discs, privately distributed copies of demos, and copied studio session tapes. From the earliest bootlegs in the early 1970s, performances for television, concerts, and studio outtakes have been extensive sources for Stevie Ray Vaughan bootlegs. Several websites have been devoted to comprehensively documenting Stevie Ray Vaughan bootlegs; the following is a list for some of the most common or notable bootlegged recordings by Stevie Ray Vaughan. Early bootlegs * Cast of Thousands, 1971. A young Stephen Tobolowsky asked Vaughan to join his band named Cast of Thousands. They recorded two songs, which were included on a compilation album called A New Hi for Justin F. Kimball High School.18 "Red, White, and Blue" was included on Rough Edges, which is a bootleg album consisting of studio and live material. Live concerts (1983-1990) * El Mocambo, 1983. Live at the El Mocambo, an official release by Sony in 1991, contained a performance at the El Mocambo in Toronto, professionally filmed and recorded on July 11, 1983 for Canadian television. There has never been an official CD release of the performance, although bootleg copies are available. Two songs from the show have been officially released on CD: "Texas Flood" (on the album Blues at Sunrise) and "Hug You, Squeeze You." (on the SRV box set) Three songs were left off the original broadcast, with two of them available on bootlegged videos. * Dallas Moonlight, The Duke and the Hawk 1983 Recorded live at the Sound Stage, Las Colinas, Dallas, Texas, 27th April 1983, a double album, 28 tracks (Beech Marten Records – BM 045/2) with David Bowie release in 1991 * Ripley Music Hall, 1983. Stevie Ray Vaughan and Double Trouble performed at Ripley Music Hall in Philadelphia on October 20, 1983. The show was broadcast over radio for the King Biscuit Flower Hour, resulting in bootleg recordings of high quality. The entire recording is available on Wolfgang's Vault. * Austin Opera House, 1984. A concert at the Austin Opera House on April 15, 1984 was recorded for the King Biscuit Flower Hour. The show featured Vaughan's brother, Jimmie Vaughan, on guitar for "Cold Shot," "The Things That I Used to Do," and "Couldn't Stand the Weather." The recording is available on Wolfgang's Vault. A decent quality audience video of the show is also available. * Spectrum, 1984. The band performed two shows on August 17, 1984 at the Spectrum in Montreal. Both were broadcast over radio for the King Biscuit Flower Hour, resulting in bootleg recordings of high quality. The recordings are available on Wolfgang's Vault. * Rockpalast, 1984. Stevie Ray Vaughan and Double Trouble's concert at the Loreley Freilichtbühne on August 25, 1984 was filmed for a German television show, Rockpalast. The program and its audio recording have been bootlegged in various formats. In 2008, the concert became available on ConcertTV, a video on-demand channel that broadcasts live music performances. * Alabamahalle, 1984. The band's concert at Alabama-Halle in Munich on August 27, 1984 was filmed for a German television show, Live aus dem Alabama. The video has been available to bootleggers, though the film only captures 7 songs from the original broadcast. * Carnegie Hall, 1984. Live at Carnegie Hall, an official release by Epic in 1997, contained selections from Stevie Ray Vaughan and Double Trouble's Carnegie Hall show professionally recorded on October 4, 1984. Two additional songs from the show have been officially released on the SRV box set: "The Sky Is Crying" and "Voodoo Chile (Slight Return)." Both of these songs were not on the 1997 album. An audience recording, containing the eight other songs left off the original album, became available to bootleggers, dubbed "Carnegie Hall Leftovers." * Sydney Opera House, 1984. The band performed for two nights at the Sydney Opera House in Australia beginning November 5, 1984, with the second night (November 9) being captured by a camcorder on a tripod from the balcony. The second night's concert video was filmed in its entirety, with the exception of a skip in one song. * Yubin Chokin Hall, 1985. The band performed for three consecutive nights at Yubin Chokin Hall in Tokyo beginning January 23, 1985, with the second night being filmed by Black Box, Inc. for video release. The video was officially released by Quantum Leap in Japan only as Live in Tokyo. * Alpine Valley, 1990. Notable as Stevie Ray Vaughan's final concert performances before his death, the August 25–26, 1990 shows at Alpine Valley Music Theatre in Wisconsin were taped both on soundboard and portable recorder. The first night's concert was captured by a camcorder, showing fleeting glimpses of the stage. The quality of the video is poor, with lots of chatter from fans. Soul to Soul sessions (1985) A large number of studio outtakes for the Soul to Soul album are available on bootlegs, ranging from complete session tapes to selected takes on various bootlegged compilations. Recorded in March through May 1985, the sessions took place at the Dallas Sound Lab in Texas. In total, 59 tracks were included on eight cassette tapes. Category:Blues discographies